


While You Dream

by sinnoh (orphan_account)



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, incest i guess...i mean...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sinnoh
Summary: Matt falls asleep, and Al needs to busy his hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is something super old from my old fanfiction tumblr @peachas. al braiding matts hair bc wow this pairing used to be my everything lmao? anyway 2p hetalia is dead and i dont intend to write for the fandom anymore, just enjoy the old fanfics

He had been asleep for a while now. Al wasn’t sure when the other had actually passed out, but since he was always one for naps, it wasn’t really a surprise. Matt’s hair was tucked uncomfortably under his neck, sticking to his skin and making him hot like it often did. Al hesitated by the foot of the couch, noticing how intimidating his brother looked, even while he was sleeping. His head was tilted down and his arms were folded against his chest, as if he was angry even in his dreams.

Al hovered across the room for a moment longer before he walked over to the other end of the couch, crouching down so that he was eye level with the back of the other’s head. He really hoped Matt didn’t wake up; he was really only doing it to amuse himself. Maybe. He let out a quiet breath and went to gently pull his brother’s hair out from under his neck, letting it splay out on the arm of the couch. Seeing the tangles in the blond locks, he frowned as he tried to get at them with his fingers as gently as possible so he wouldn’t wake him.

“Damn,” he muttered under his breath, finally managing to get the other’s hair detangled and parted as best as possible with just his fingers. Just like the video now- it couldn’t be that hard. He’d seen lots of girls do it to themselves. He carefully took three sections into his hair and got to work, praying that Matt wouldn’t awaken in the process.

Matt wasn’t sure how long he had actually been asleep when suddenly he was pulled out of his slumber by the soft pulling and tugging on his hair. His first reaction would have been to turn around and deal with Al for waking him up from his nap, but… the feeling was nice. It was relaxing almost, so he just stayed quiet while letting Al continue whatever he was doing. He realized his brother didn’t even notice he had woken up until he sighed and felt the actions come to a stop.

“Uh. Sorry,” Al said, dropping the hair in his hands when he heard Matt grunt quietly. He’d been oblivious to the fact that he’d woken the other up in the process of playing with his hair, and admittedly, he was a tad embarrassed that he’d gotten caught.

Matt just let out another sigh through his nose, his eyes shutting when he heard the boy apologize. “I wasn’t complaining, really. It felt nice,” he said, mumbling his words tiredly. “What’re you doing anyway?”

“I, uh. I just thought your hair might be botherin’ you, so I looked up some tutorials on the internet on how to French braid,” he said, hoping Matt didn’t hear the hesitation in his voice. “And I, uh, I just thought it might be nicer with your hair not in your face for once, y’know,” he mumbled, staring at the half-finished braid before him.

Matt was quiet for a while before he finally spoke up, tilting his head just a little bit to look back at Al behind him. “Yeah, I guess. You can keep going, I don’t care,” he said quietly, his eyes shutting once more. He looked almost at peace.

Al, with his confidence returned, flashed a grin to the top of the other’s head, knowing he couldn’t see it from his angle anyway. “Cool. It’ll be done in a minute,” he replied, quickly moving to finish braiding his brother’s long hair. “Maybe I’ll braid it more often if you let me.”

Matt only let out a short huff through his nose as Al started back to work on his hair, deciding to keep quiet until he’d finished the braid. It wasn’t long before the other was done, and he grunted as he stood up from the couch, the feeling of the braid in his hair certainly a new one for him. “Feels weird,” he mumbled, glancing over to Al momentarily before he made his way toward the mirror to take a look at himself.

Al followed close behind, smirking a bit at the other’s hair braided straight back. It was actually kind of cute, in his opinion, but he wasn’t going to tell Matt that. The guy would never let him do it again if he’d called it cute. “Yeah, well. You look good. Real manly,” he said, only half joking. His brother looked good in anything, really.

Matt only grunted in response as he stared into the mirror, gazing at his reflection judgmentally. His hair was pulled out of his face completely for once, and even though it felt weird and out of place, at least he could see what he was doing now. Letting out a sigh through his nose, he turned his head toward Al. “… It’s fine, I guess. The feeling is a lot better than the look,” he said, shrugging lightly.

Al frowned a little bit at the reaction, but just shrugged in response, moving a bit closer to his side. “I thought it was cute, but y’know, whatever. I can still play with your hair if you like how that feels,” he said, looking up at the other. “Still think you look way handsome, though.” he said, giving Matt another winning smile before leaning up to press their lips together to which the other responded with an eye roll, a grunt, and maybe a quick kiss in return.


End file.
